Unexpected
by sillytak
Summary: Sam and Bella meet when Bella returns to La Push to live with her brother Jared. Sam imprints, but has a girlfriend - Emily. Will their imprint survive? Sam/Bella
1. Prologue

**First multi chapter story, hope it all goes well! This is a Sam/Bella Story because I don't think there are enough of them out there. **

**Disclaimer - Everthing Twilighty belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Prologue

Our eyes met and the whole world stopped. All I could see was him; his big brown eyes that were filled with so much emotion as he looked at me with wonder, love and adoration; his high cheekbones; his tanned skin; his huge, muscly body that I just wanted to throw myself at; and his perfect lips.

A chuckle brought us out of our funk, and we both turned towards the perpetrator. Jared had a smile on his lips as he said 'Sam this is my little sister Bella. Bella, this is my friend Sam.'

Sam. What a perfect name.

'A pleasure to meet you Bella.'

'Likewise.'

He was smiling at me and I'm sure I was beaming right back at him. Then, my eyes drifted to a figure approaching us. She was smiling beautifully as she wrapped her arm around Sam's waist.

'Hi, I'm Emily, Sam's girlfriend.'

Sam's eyes crashed and he looked apologetic.

'I'm Bella, Jared's little sister.'

'You're all the boys have been talking about for the past few weeks, they're so excited you're here!' she gushed.

My brother, sensing my sadness, gave me an excuse to get out. 'Come on Bella, Dad'll be wondering where we are.'

I left with Jared, not looking back, trying to forget what just happened.


	2. The Flight Home

**So, chapter 1, a few people put me on story alert, so thank you for that! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilighty belongs to Stephanie Meyer :)**

* * *

BPOV

I looked behind me to say one last goodbye to Phoenix. I was going to miss it's brown, dusty landscape and the heat – especially the heat. The airport was filled with many people. Young children, tired after long journeys, pensioners struggling with their bags and teenagers on their first trip without their parents wearing those ridiculous t-shirts with nicknames on them. I looked around waving goodbye to my mother – Renee, safe to say I wasn't going to miss her. She was like a child and I had had enough. Her behaviour was driving me round the bend – a new boyfriend every month always claiming he was 'the one', 'forgetting' to pay the bills while spending the money on a good night out and never coming home leaving me to fend for myself in the world. It had been like this since I was around 12 and at the ripe old age of 17, I had decided to break free.

Going back to La Push - my birth place - seemed like a logical thing to do, I had always missed my brother Jared as I only got to see him briefly in my flying summer visits and I missed my dad Charlie. He was ecstatic to here I was coming home and had the boys painting my room and getting everything ready. The boys consisted of Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry and formerly Paul but apparently he was now hanging around with some guy named Sam. I was looking forward to seeing them.

I checked in my bag and went to wait for my flight to be called. Finally, after a 45 minute delay we were allowed to board the plane and I got settled in my seat waiting to depart. I was sat next to a bronze-haired guy who gave me the creeps. His eyes were a golden brown and his face was too close to perfect for my liking. His family sat with him – a stunning blonde, her muscly boyfriend, a small pixie like girl with a blond haired boy who looked like he was in pain and the people who I presumed to be his parents who were sat behind us. I looked out the window to see the white fluffy candyfloss like clouds that from the ground were small wisps. The sun was blinding and I looked at it hoping to remember what it looked like so that when we got to my new home, I would have something to cheer me up during the rain. I plugged my Ipod into my ears and started reading, hoping the 2 and a half hours would fly by.

Unfortunately for me, they didn't. About half an hour into the flight, I went to the bathroom. On the way back there was a sudden judder of turbulence and I fell right into the guy next to me's lap.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!'

I blushed bright red.

'It's okay.' He chuckled as I extracted myself back to my own seat. After an awkward silence he introduced himself.

'I'm Edward.'

'Bella.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'Hopefully you can forgive me for plopping into your lap, it wasn't intentional. Where are you headed after Seattle?' I asked.

'It's fine, don't worry about it, Forks, what about you?'

'Near there -La Push, maybe we'll see each other?'

'Maybe.' His toned implied not and I wondered what I said to offend him.

I plugged my headphones back in and tried to fall asleep but to no avail. I watched Edward and his family and there was definitely something odd about them. They seemed to fidget intentionally and I didn't see them eat or drink anything throughout the whole journey. I dismissed this as my tiredness talking and the call to fasten out seatbelts came from the speakers. We descended out of the clouds into a lush, green and tree filled area. It was raining and I was informed by the captain that this was typical weather for the area. Great. I needed to go shopping for some jumpers and things to keep me dry as my wardrobe from Phoenix was obviously not going to last very long.

We touched down onto the runway and my ears popped, a sensation I wasn't comfortable with. I swallowed hoping to get rid of the weird feeling and thankfully, it went away.

Everyone disembarked the plane and I went to collect my luggage.

I was ready to start my new life with my family.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**


	3. Something's Off

**So, chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, it's nice to hear what you think! Okay, so I used the word downy in this chapter, for me it means a duvet, but I don't know what it's called in America, your colloquialisms are very confusing, for example - tank top which you call a wife beater? why call it a wife beater? Also, I decided not to make Leah Sam's Ex as I actually like her in the books and I think she gets a bad representation as the jilted ex, so I made her ex best friend that Sam loses when he phases. Ooo, there's also a bit of SPOV so enjoy that. I'm planning on mainly keeping it Bella's POV but I thought a look on Sam's current life would be nice. I'll stop rambling now. **

**Let me know what you think should happen next!**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilighty belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

BPOV

I walked into the arrivals area to see my brother towering over everyone else. He was looking around anxiously and when his eyes landed on me, he strode over and wrapped me up in a huge bear hug.

'Good to see you Bells!' His nose wrinkled like he smelled something bad.

'It's great to see you too, when did you get so tall and muscly?'

He chuckled. 'Only recently, it happened to Jake and everyone as well. I missed you! Dad's at home waiting, he couldn't get the shift off. Let me grab your bags.'

He picked up my bags and we started walking towards the car. I was still in awe of Jared's size. He was huge, like 'I could bend metal' size. It was crazy.

I could see Edward getting into his car with his family and thought I'd ask Jared about them. The people of Forks must know about their arrival.

'Jared, I was sat next to this guy on the plane, he said his name was Edward, he was sat with his family and that they were moving to Forks, do you know who they are?'

'Yeah, I think they're starting high school and Dr Cullen is working at the hospital.' He said and then mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'that explains the smell'. I ignored the comment, and smiled at Jared.

We hopped into the car and began the 4 hour journey home. We talked about school, the boys and what they were up to, Dad and what his plans were for the summer. He told me that Dad had bought me a truck from Billy (Jake's dad) after the boys had fixed it up. Apparently it didn't go above 50 but was very reliable.

The scenery sped past and the trees became a blur of brown and green. It was beautiful but I was already missing the brownness from Phoenix. Jared asked me about my life there and what it was like so I told him all about Mom and her stupid and reckless behaviour. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was mad at himself for not rescuing me and mad at her for being so irresponsible. He drove in silence for a while after, obviously trying to calm himself down. As we approached the La Push border after a good few hours, he seemed to relax, realising he was home. We pulled up at our house and I got out only to be immediately engulfed in a hug from my dad.

'Bells I missed you so much, I can't believe you're home. How was the flight? Did Jared tell you about the car? Is your mom angry you're leaving?' He fired questions at me.

'Hey dad, I missed you too, the flight was good, yes Jared told me about the car, thanks by the way, and mom wasn't angry and if she was she hid it well.'

'Hi dad, no love for your only son then?' Jared laughed while he pulled my bags out of the car.

'Shut it, you take Bella's bags up to her room, and then we'll do the grand reveal.'

'Yes sir.' Jared saluted cheekily and ran off to the house. Charlie slung an arm around my shoulders and started telling me about the changes they'd made to the house. The house looked the same as it always had. White paint covered the wooden slats and the windows were still fairly large. The forest behind the house was full of towering giants – sometimes known as trees. Their presence caused the forest to look dark and mysterious and I wasn't planning on going in there on my own.

We walked up the stairs where he put his hand over my eyes and I could hear shuffling and giggling coming from inside my new room. He pushed open the door with a creak and removed his hand.

'SURPRISE!' yelled Jared and the boys.

'Oh my gosh, what are you all doing here?

'We wanted to surprise you!' I was pulled into a hug from Jake and immediately noticed his warm temperature. I was passed around like a doll from person to person receiving hugs and warm welcomes. When they were done I got the chance to look at my new room. It was a lilac colour with a double bed squashed into the corner. The wardrobe and chest of drawers were white and the downy cover was purple and white to match. It was quite girly but not overpowering.

'I love the room guys, thank you so much!'

'You're very welcome, look I gotta run, I got patr-err work, but it was nice seeing you Bells.' Quil said as he gave me another warm hug.

'See you later Quil.' The boys chorused.

'So, what's new since the last time we spoke?' I asked.

The boys told me about how they were now hanging around with Sam and Paul after they realised Sam wasn't too bad after all. They said that school was still boring and the same and that everyone was very excited to have me here. I couldn't help feel like something was off, they obviously weren't telling me something but I decided not to push and hoped that they would tell me in their own time.

SPOV

Today was the day the famous Bella Swan was coming back to La Push, she was all the boys could talk and think about for the past few weeks. They were all very excited and they all wanted to tell her our secret but I thought it was best if I could meet her first to see if she was trustworthy. Charlie knew about us but only because he was an elder in our tribe. The only way she could know was if she was imprinted on. I think secretly quite a few of the boys were hoping they would imprint on her as they had fancied her when she was younger. Especially Jacob, he really liked her. I wasn't bothered about imprinting; I had Emily, the love of my life. She was perfect and we met through my ex best friend Leah. We started dating when we were 17 and now we had being going strong for 4 years. Even though she wasn't my imprint, I loved her with everything I had.

I had taken Jared's patrol so he could go get Bella from the airport and I was running the boundary when I felt Quil phase to join me.

_Hey man, Bella's here. She loved the room. I don't think any of the guys imprinted on her. Jake looked a bit upset about it._

_I can see why, he's been hoping he would for ages. I'm gonna phase back and go home for dinner. Everything looks clear on the border. _

_Okay, Jared said he had something to tell you, so expect to see him tomorrow._

_Thanks,_

_Laters._

I phased back, got changed and headed home to my Emily.

* * *

**So, did you like SPOV?**


	4. Tomorrow I'll Get My Answers

**Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Keep going! Next chapter will be the preface expanded :) **

**Disclaimer: All things Twilighty are Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night, looking at my alarm clock and noting it was 2.30AM, I decided to get up and have a drink. The house was eerily quiet and I couldn't hear Jared snoring like I normally could. The kitchen was bathed in moonlight and the floor was cold against my bare feet. I poured myself some milk and leant against the counter, wondering when the boys were going to tell me their secret.

A howl burst from the silence of the night and I jumped in shock. Then I heard laughing and the door open. I stood frozen, not knowing what to do, should I run for it, or hide? Then someone said 'I'll see you later Jared, you're patrolling again at 2.00PM, get some sleep.'

I breathed a sigh of relief realising it was only Jared but was he doing up at this time? He walked into the kitchen and looked at me in surprise.

'Bells? What are you doing up?'

'I woke up and came down to get a drink? Why are you up? And who was that at the door?'

'Ermmmm.. can I explain tomorrow and right now I'm really tired.'

'Fine. But you will tell me.' I replied huffily and walked up the stairs.

I heard another howl come from the woods as I got settled back into bed and I drifted off to sleep.

'_Run Bella, you need to run!' a huge black wolf shouted at me. 'Go now! Save yourself!'_

_I looked around in confusion; we were in a blue forest filled with these little purple bouncy things that were squealing as they came towards me. I ran - as the wolf told me too. I reached a bouncy castle and crashed into my brother. He started vibrating and then launched himself at the purple bouncy things turning into a wolf at the same time. I shook my head. Then one of the purple things bit me. I cried out in pain and started screaming._

'Bells! Bella! Wake up!'

'Huh, woah, Jared?'

'Honey you were screaming in your sleep.'

'Oh, it was a bad dream I guess.'

A howl came from the forest and Jared told me he had to run. He left and I took a shower and headed down for some breakfast.

'Morning Bella.' My dad said cheerily.

'Morning Dad, sleep well?'

'Yep, out like a light, you?'

'No actually, I woke up and went downstairs and I saw Jared coming home at 2.30AM. 2.30AM!'

Charlie just smiled. 'It's fine, he told me, he went out with some friends.'

'Hmm, do you know where he's gone now?'

'Pretty sure he went down to Jake's to help fix his car.'

'I'll go join them, I need something to do.'

I grabbed my keys for my new truck and drove down to Jake's. The rain was pelting down, causing the windscreen wipers to have to work extra hard. I pulled up and jumped out the cab. I knocked on the door and Billy answered.

'Bella! Hi! Come in before you get drenched. How are you?' He wheeled himself backwards and rolled towards the living room.

'I'm good Billy, it's good to see you, I'm actually looking for Jake and Jared, you seen them?'

'Yeah, they're in the garage I think, you go off and have fun.'

'Thanks Billy, I'll see you later!'

I headed out to the garage and rounded the corner to see Jared and Jake with their tops off bent over the car's engine. They were discussing what parts they thought they needed with another guy who was sat watching them. He looked up and saw me.

'Hey Jared, your sister's here.'

'Oh, hey Bells, you okay?'

'Good thanks, I need something to do today though and Dad said you were down here so I thought I'd join you.'

'Good morning, Bella is it, as your brother failed to introduce me, I'm Paul.' He smiled at me in what he obviously thought was a seductive manner. His eyes pierced mine and I smiled back wearily.

'Hey Paul.'

'Paul, stop flirting with my sister and go get us some food.'

'Fine. See you in a bit.'

I took Paul's now vacant seat and watched as Jake and Jared began to fix the car. Paul came back and we ate our lunch catching up on what the boys' school was like and their other friends. At around 4.00 there was a howl from the woods and the boys looked at each other obviously hoping I wouldn't notice it.

'I don't know what's going on, but Jared you will be telling me.'

'Look I'm sorry Bells but we have got to run, stay here. I need a lift home. Thanks.' He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the garage.

'What am I supposed to do 'til you get back?' I shouted at an empty room. The garage was cobweb ridden and there were no real places to sit. I slunk down onto the floor and pulled my Ipod out. The relaxing sounds of Dido filled my ears.

I sat there for a good 45 minutes waiting for the boys to come back. When they did get back, I was ready to go home.

'Sorry Bells, let's go home.'

We drove home and headed to bed.

Just as I was reaching the top of the stairs Jared said quietly, 'Bells, I'll tell you tomorrow, but we have to do it at Sam's place, he needs to be there.' And I knew immediately what he was talking about.

'Thank Jared. Night.'

Tomorrow I would get my answers.

* * *

**I have no shame in asking for reviews, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. The Whole World Stopped

**So, it's prologue time! Thanks again to everyone who put me on story alert and reviewed, it's much appreciated!**

**There's a bit of SPOV again and hopefully his mind is interesting. **

* * *

BPOV

Jared woke me up the next morning informing me we had to go over to Sam's as he was busy that afternoon. I had a shower and breakfast and we set off on the bike that Jared and his friends had restored last summer. The trees blurred past and I hugged Jared tighter as the wind cooled me down. Washington really was beautiful. For once it wasn't raining - putting me in an automatically good mood. The clouds were wispy in the sky and as the bike started to slow down, we began to approach a picture perfect cottage down a long windy path.

Jared cut the motor and we got off. I received a wary look from Jared as I grabbed my things.

'Are you sure you want this?' He said apprehensively.

'Yes, I need to know.'

'Okay, Sam's not back yet but the boys are inside.'

We approached the house and walked inside without knocking. I was immediately engulfed in a huge hug from Seth.

'Hey there Bellsy, whatcha doing here?'

'Hey Seth, Jared promised to tell me whatever it is he's been hiding, but he said Sam had to be here.'

Immediately all the boys started looking uncomfortable and I heard bits of whispered conversations generally saying, 'How can Jared do this? Surely Sam won't allow it? Only imprints are allowed to know?' I wondered what an imprint was but brushed it from my mind making a mental note to ask about it later.

'Boys, cut it out, we'll talk about this later. Let's just put the movie on while we wait for Sam to get back.' came the authoritative voice of Jacob.

A grumbled, 'Fine.' came from the group.

I squashed myself in between Paul and Jacob on the sofa and immediately felt warm. The movie was a very obvious boy choice as there was lots of action, blood and gore. I cringed a few times and covered my face with my hands. Popcorn was being passed around but I didn't eat to ensure I wasn't sick all over the carpet. That would make a good first impression.

Finally after a good hour and a half of torture, the movie finished. I didn't move as I still felt nauseous. Seth came and sat down in the seat Paul had just vacated.

'You okay Bells, looking a bit green there.'

'Yeah. Not sure that that was the best choice of movie for me.'

'Oh, do you want some water?'

'Please, thanks.'

Seth got me my water and I started to feel a little better. The boys slowly began dissipating out of the house and I knew it was time. I was nervous but anxious to know 'the big secret'.

We heard Sam enter the house and Jared pulled me up from the sofa.

'Hey Jared, what was it you wanted to tell me about?' His big voice boomed as he walked into the living room.

Our eyes met and the whole world stopped. All I could see was him; his big brown eyes that were filled with so much emotion as he looked at me with wonder, love and adoration; his high cheekbones; his tanned skin; his huge, muscly body that I just wanted to throw myself at; and his perfect lips.

A chuckle brought us out of our funk, and we both turned towards the perpetrator. Jared had a smile on his lips as he said 'Sam this is my little sister Bella. Bella, this is my friend Sam.'

Sam. What a perfect name. It was like I was hearing it again for the first time.

'A pleasure to meet you Bella.'

He was smiling at me and I'm sure I was beaming right back at him. Then, my eyes drifted to a figure approaching us. She was smiling beautifully as she wrapped her arm around Sam's waist.

'Hi, I'm Emily, Sam's girlfriend.'

Sam's eyes crashed and he looked apologetic.

'I'm Bella, Jared's little sister.'

'You're all the boys have been talking about for the past few weeks, they're so excited you're here!' she gushed.

My brother, sensing my sadness, gave me an excuse to get out. 'Come on Bella, Dad'll be wondering where we are.'

I left with him, not looking back, trying to forget what just happened.

SPOV (starting at the beginning of the morning)

Emily and I left the house early, hoping to buy some new furniture for our little house. We headed to Target in Port Angeles and got a new sofa and a bookshelf – both of which were badly needed. We headed home. Emily's phone rang and she mouthed 'my sister'. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to phase to catch up with the Pack.

_Hey Sam, Jared needs to see you, he's waiting at your house. _Seth's voice appeared in my mind, he was thinking of anything but what he'd just said so it was obvious something was up.

_Okay, thanks, you run ' till 5 and then go get Paul, he can do until 11 and then Jake can do the rest of the night._

_Okay._

I phased back and headed inside leaving Emily to deal with her overprotective sister. Inside the house there was the smell of the pack and another smell, one that wasn't familiar but smelled so good.

'Hey Jared, what was it you wanted to tell me about?' I said as I walked into the lounge.

I looked up at the girl next to him and as our eyes met, all my ideas about imprinting crashed down. A million strings pulled me to her, their tautness pulling me to her, to gather up in my arms, to protect her, to have my way with her and to above all, make her happy. Her tanned skin accentuated her long brown curly hair and her deep brown pools for eyes.

A chuckle from Jared brought me out of my reverie and he introduced the goddess as Bella, his sister.

'A pleasure to meet you Bella.' What! Why did I say that? Who says that?

'Likewise.' She replied smiling widely. The expression fell from her face as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

Emily introduced herself and I could tell my expression was pained. I wanted nothing more than to comfort Bella but Emily was still there. She was gushing to Bella and Jared, sensing the awkwardness pulled Bella out of the house with the excuse of 'Dad needing them home.'

I tried to send Jared a message with my eyes to not let the pack know what just happened, but I don't know if it worked.

Whatever happened next in my life, I knew that Bella would part of it, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

**What do you think should happen next? Review, review and review some more!**


	6. Confusion

**So chapter 5, the aftermath of the prologue, bit of Jared's POV in here which is new, thought it would be nice to see inside a wolf's head.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilighty is Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

BPOV

After Jared got me out of Sam's house, I felt like breaking down in tears. My head was pounding and there was a pain in my chest. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly but all I could see was him. A few tears leaked out of my eyes but I had no idea why I was so upset, I mean, I'd just met the guy for God's sake. Jared hadn't said a word, obviously realising I needed space. We drove home with me clinging to his back like a turtle shell. We pulled up and I ran inside and threw myself down on my bed. Charlie shouted asking if I was alright but I could hear Jared explaining something to him so I didn't bother to reply. I just wanted the pain to end.

JPOV

Holy crap. Sam imprinted on Bella. My sister. She looked so confused and as soon as we got home she raced upstairs. Charlie asked me if she was alright and I told him everything as he already knew about the wolves because he was one of the tribal elders who kept hold of the legends and passed them down to our generation.

'Sam imprinted on her.'

'You serious? What? Well that was unexpected. He better not hurt my baby girl.'

'Dad he can't hurt her intentionally, the imprint won't let him, but what about Emily? I don't know if he'll tell her and I'm rubbish at hiding my thoughts from the pack when we're phased. Someone'll let it slip, I know they will. Argh! What am I going to do?'

'You're not patrolling tonight are you?' I shook my head. 'Well then, go talk to Sam tomorrow and find out what he thinks you should do. Bells is obviously pretty upset about this and she clearly has no idea what's going on. You go talk to her and explain it, I don't care what Sam thinks, I'm an elder and she needs to know so she understands what's going on.'

'Okay, I'll go now.'

I trudged upset the stairs not looking forward to the duty I had been bestowed. I knocked on the door and entered her room. She was flung face down on the bed.

'Bells, hey, you okay?'

She sniffled. 'I don't know. Why am I feeling like this Jar? I only just met him for God's sake.'

'You want me to tell you? It's partially related to the secret?'

'Please.'

'You know the tribal legends?' She nodded, 'well they're true, we (Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam and I) are all the tribe's protectors, we phase into wolves.' Bella's face goes white and her eyes are wide. 'Bells, I'm not going to hurt you, none of us are but that's why we're hot, temperature wise, and why we've all grown and gotten muscles.'

'Oh my God. Are you serious?' she asked, her face showing incredulity.

'Yeah.' It's the only thing I can think of to say.

'Okay, I think I'm okay with this. Is there anything else you need to tell me?'

'Erm, we don't age while we're still phasing, Sam's gonna kill me but there's this thing called imprinting, it's where when one of us sees our soul mate, we are literally held to the earth by her, everything is her, the wolf will be whatever she needs, a friend, brother or a boyfriend. That's what happened between Sam and you, he imprinted and he's gonna kill me for telling you, but you needed to know.'

'What! But he's with Emily?'

'He never imprinted on her, he thought he'd never imprint.'

She looks shocked, dazed and confused.

'I'll give you some time to process this, do you want a cup of tea?'

'No thanks Jar, thanks for telling me.'

'You're welcome Bells, sorry it had to be like this.'

BPOV

Jared just told me he's a wolf.

Just thought I'd put that out there.

I have no idea how to react, do I laugh? Cry? Be sick? I don't know. And Sam imprinted on me? He's my soul mate? I don't even know him. This is so confusing.

I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. Jared had gone out and my Dad was asleep. I pulled on my walking boots and headed out into the woods. It was early evening and the light the sun was casting on the trees was beautiful. The beams shooting through the trees had dust shining through them and they looked like spotlights highlighting the forest floor. The forest was busy, birds chirping, bees buzzing and flowers turning to try catch the last sun of the day.

I walked towards the river that flowed through the forest. The water there was clear and pure and I liked to trickle my fingers through it hoping to let it purify myself. I arrived, sat down and thought about what I was going to do.

I could hardly run back to Phoenix, my mom didn't want me there and I didn't want to be there. There was nowhere else to go but here, it was inevitable I would see Sam, especially if he as part of Jared's pack. I wondered how he would feel about the imprint, he obviously had a life here with Emily, was he really willing to give that up for me? Did he even have a choice in loving me? Could I be the one he needed?

From what I remembered about the legends of the tribe, the imprint was the perfect match for the wolf but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay here in this tiny town for the rest of my life. I also remembered about the cold ones, they were the reason for the protectors. What would happen if one of them got onto the reservation, was I willing to make the same sacrifice the third wife had made to save her imprint? I didn't know how I felt towards Sam, there was no way I loved him yet, but I did feel a pull.

I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't notice the twigs breaking from behind me as something grabbed my neck and cut off my breathing.

'Well what do we have here then…?'

* * *

**OOOOOOO. CLIFFHANGER. I'm evil. Sorry. Let me know what you think by REVIEWING REVIEWING REVIEWING!**

**Fill in that little box.**


	7. Making an Enemy

**Hey! so here's chapter 7, shorter than normal but the end seemed like a good place to stop. I don't know if anyone actually reads these messages from me, but if you do, I'd like your input into the story.**

**Should Bella make Sam work for a relationship?**

**Should Emily be a bitch? or a nice person? **

**Also, I've decided that I'm gonna try update on Mondays and Thursdays as best as I can. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer - Anything Twilighty is Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

Previously…

_I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't notice the twigs breaking from behind me as something grabbed my neck and cut off my breathing._

'_Well what do we have here then…?'_

BPOV

The warm hand that was wrapped around my neck tightened as I tried to stutter out an answer. I couldn't get my words out as my oxygen was slowly decreasing.

'A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out here all alone, what shall we do with you?'

'Ppplease don'ttt hurttt mee.' I managed to get out.

'No, I'd never do that,' He said sarcastically, 'I know! Your Sam's imprint aren't you, let's make a nice video for him so he'll stop messing with me and my pack.' He threw me against a tree and I curled up into the smallest ball possible to try and keep away from him.

He whipped a video camera out and began filming. The hand had been removed from my neck and my brain was engaging. He was on his own so there was a chance I could get away. But where would I go? He'd know these woods better than me and I was feeling pretty lost and disorientated. I vaguely recognised this man. I thought back and remembered he was from the Makah reservation. I must have wondered onto their land. Crap.

'Say hi,' he taunted, 'So Sam, I told you to stop messing with me and here we are with your imprint, I think I'll make her scream, then you'll have no choice but to take revenge, then my pack and I will obliterate you. I don't know who you think you are, but you're nothing compared to us.' He was circling me slowly and I felt exposed and vulnerable. He ripped my t shirt off me, leaving me in my bra.

A howl broke him out of his reverie and his eyes snapped to me. His murderous gaze had be cowering against the trunk of the tree.

'How did you contact them!' He snapped angrily as 4 huge wolves came out of the woods.

The wolves growled at him and he realised he wasn't going to win this fight. He ran off, leaving me with huge wolves. There coats were the colours of the forest – Russet red, brown like the trees, midnight black and a silver birch grey. They were horse-like in size – in other words – huge. Their eyes seemed to be full of character and they held no anger towards me. I engaged my brain and realised that they were probably the boys from the res. There was no way that natural wolves could be this big. And that would also explain why _he_ wanted to know how I had contacted them. The huge black one trotted behind a tree and came back out as Sam.

'Oh my God Bella, are you okay, did he hurt you? I swear we'll get him. I'll make him pay.' He rambled as he checked me over fully.

I placed my hand on his arm and said, 'Sam I'm fine.' He draped his hoodie round me and picked me up. He started walking back in the direction I came in.

'I was so worried when Jared said you weren't at home. I can't believe that idiot had the nerve to come onto our land. _Our_ land. I hate him. But thank God you're okay. Please don't ever do that to me ever again.'

'I didn't expect to be gone so long. Sorry Sam.' I hung my head in shame.

'Hey,' he replied tipping my chin up with his finger. 'I know this is all new to you and you probably just wanted some time to yourself. Jared told me he told you about everything. I'm sorry about the imprint, I don't want to trap you here but it's so hard for me to be without you. I don't know what to do with Emily and how I feel for you. Can we talk tomorrow after you've had a good cup of tea to warm you through and a full nights rest?'

'I'd like that. Thanks.' We walked for a little longer and I felt safe and secure in his warm arms.

We were just arriving at my house and all the lights were on. Jared had obviously told Charlie that I was missing. Sam put me down and told me he'd come get me at 11.00am the next morning to talk.

I walked through the door and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Charlie.

'Where were you? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Dad, Sam brought me home.'

'Okay, you want a cup of tea?' He was fussing over me.

'Please.' He made me my tea and I headed to bed thinking over what had just happened.

Sam was really nice to me which I wasn't expecting. I thought he'd resent me for the imprint. Hopefully we'd get things straightened out tomorrow and there would be no awkwardness between us.

?POV

I can't believe I had my hands on her. She was the key to killing off Sam and his stupid pack. They didn't stand a chance against us. They had an allegiance with those bloodsuckers for crying out loud and now that the alpha has an imprint they'll be too easy to pick off. These next few months will be interesting.

* * *

**Just to let you know, I deliberately kept the name of the attacker a secret, all will be revealed next chapter.**

**Fill in that little box and REVIEW!**


	8. Perfection

**Hi! Woo! It's Thursday and I updated. Katy here, thanks for the reviews and just generally reading my story.**

**One reviewer commented about my obsession with tea. I don't live in America but in England and I'm the stereotypical English girl who loves a good cup of a tea and a bourbon (I don't know if you know or not, but they're biscuits, not alcoholic drinks). The characters drink a lot of tea purely because I like it and find it more comforting than coffee, so that's the reason!**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilighty is Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the next morning looking forward to my day with Sam. Hopefully it would all go well and we'd get everything cleared up. Jared came into my room to let me know breakfast was ready and that Sam would be picking me up at about 11.

After breakfast, I showered, dried my hair and got dressed. Just as I was finishing, the doorbell rang and before I could get to it, Charlie was there.

'Sam. Hi. How are you?'

'Hello sir. Not too bad thanks, you?'

'Good thanks, where you taking Bella today?'

'Just down to the beach, we need to talk about everything that happened yesterday and what we're going to do next.'

'Okay, could you have her back before 10?'

'Certainly. Hey Bella.' Sam said as I walked into the hallway.

'Hey Sam, I'm ready if you are?'

'Yep, let's go, see you later sir. Bye Jared.'

Sam walked out the house and I followed. He offered me his hand and we headed down to the beach.

'Here good?' he asked as we walked past a sand dune.

'Yeah.' He pulled me down next to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

After an awkward silence he came out with. 'I broke up with Emily.'

'What? Why? I thought you two were forever.'

'It didn't feel right knowing that I wasn't with you. It's an imprint thing, I can't be with her when all I can see is you. She's pretty pissed. I thought I could stay with her, but I can't. I feel like I should resent the imprint for hurting our relationship like this, but I can't cos it brought me to you.'

'You resent me?' I enquired in a quiet voice.

He cupped my face in his hands and look at me with desperation in his eyes. 'God Bella, I could never ever resent you. I could never.. I can't even comprehend feeling like that towards you.'

'Oh, okay.'

'I want to try be with you, but I don't know how, all I know is Emily, we've been together since forever. I want to be whatever you need me to be, I'll be your friend, your lover, whatever you need.'

'Maybe we could date..? Take it slowly?' I asked shyly.

'I'd like that.' He replied with a huge grin on his face. 'About yesterday..'

'Ah, yesterday was all kinds of weird. Who was that guy?' He took my tiny hand in his huge one.

'That was the leader of the other tribe in the area, the Makahs. He hates us, specifically me, because I'm the alpha. Also, he hates us partially because in some weird way we're related, like our ancestors were the same, but their stories are different to ours. Their stories resent the wolf and blame him for making the first change from spirit warrior to wolf whereas in ours, as you know, the wolf was kind enough to share his body. The Makahs also hate us because our wolf forms are bigger and stronger than theirs. We think this is because of our more common exposure to vampires. We have a treaty with The Cullens who live in Forks. They promised us generations ago not to hunt humans, but only animals, we agreed to leave them be as long as they keep off our land. The Makahs think we agreed because we are 'pussies' and keep them around to strengthen our wolves, not because they are doing no harm and their leader Carlisle helps humans in the hospital. The Makahs hate the being wolves but if they have to be them, they want to be better than everyone else. The Makah's leader specifically hates me because I left a scar on his leg when he invaded our land and he sees this as a weakness. His name is Ephraim, his parents named him that in the hope he would be as great as Ephraim Black, our previous leader. Stay away from him.'

'Wow, he seems a bit stupid, I'll do my best to stay away from him.'

'Good I'm glad, you seem to be taking all this rather well, are you okay with it? Any questions?' he said while caressing my hand with his thumb.

'Erm, I'm ok, I think, is there any other wolfy things I need to know about?'

'Well, when we're in our wolf forms, we can read each other's minds, originally it was to help us hunt, now it's just an annoyance.' He was looking at my face like he was waiting for me to run away.

'I'm not about to flee to the woods and run away screaming you know, I like you and I'll accept you, wolf and all.'

'Thanks, you've no idea how much that means to me, Emily refused to speak to me for weeks, especially when she realised that she wasn't my imprint.'

'I can see why, but I'm glad you didn't imprint on her.' I said in a quiet voice.

'So am I.' He leaned in to my body and buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply, almost like he was reassuring himself I was there.

'Are you sniffing me?' I asked.

'His face flushed red and he looked so cute when he was flustered. 'Erm.. yeah. My wolf likes to smell his mate.'

'Well tell your wolf that he is welcome to smell his mate any time he likes as long as warning is given.'

'My wolf received the message loud and clear' he replied, and laughed his barking laugh around us and the sound of it drifted off into the sea.

SPOV

I laughed. I felt so joyous and free with Bella. She brought out the best in me. I loved her, even though it was too soon to tell her. Even though our conversation had been heavy, we got through it and she managed to dissolve all the tension in just a few sentences. I thought about it and realised it was probably a good time to ask her on a date.

'Bella, would you like to go on a date with me, say tomorrow night?'

'Yes, I'd like that, how should I dress?' She asked with a huge smile on her face. I thought about it.

'Erm, I don't know, Comfy Smart?'

She laughed. 'Comfy Smart? I'll do my best.'

She snuggled down into my embrace and without any conscious thought from me, our heads leaned closer together until our lips were nearly touching.

'Bella,' I whispered. 'Can I kiss you?'

'Yes.' She whispered. Our lips touched and everything else melted away, I was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world. The kiss probably only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever, it was the perfect first kiss. Crap. I sounded like girl.

I pulled away a bit and whispered 'Hi.'

She giggled. 'Hi.'

I chuckled and kissed her forehead while pulling impossibly closer to my body. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Sooooooo, what did you think? THEY KISSSSED! AHHHH. Some may think their relationship is moving too fast, but they're too cute to make them resist each other. Tell me what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Ruffling the Feathers

**Bonjourno, Katy here. Update time. It's a bit shorter than normal but hey ho. Thanks for all the reviews and follows etc. It's much appreciated! I'm going in to hospital tomorrow for a test and am not allowed to do anything on Wednesday so the chances are that Thursday's chapter will be posted on Friday. Then I'm off on my jollies on Saturday so unfortunately that's two weeks of no updates, I say sorry in advance. Anyhoooo:**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilighty is Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

BPOV

After our afternoon on the beach, Sam walked me back.

'So I'll see you tomorrow night then?' he said as we got to my front door, leaning against the wall looking absolutely gorgeous. His muscular frame made me feel safe just from looking at it.

'Yeah, can I have a clue where we're going please?' I replied, batting my eyelashes, hoping to woo him into telling me where we were going.

'No. You'll have to wait. I'll pick you up at 7.' He laughed. 'Bye, miss you already.' He leaned towards me, kissed me on the cheek and lolloped over to his truck. I touched my cheek where he kissed it, wanting to hold on to that feeling. I wandered inside with a happy smile on my face.

'Well?' was the first thing that came out of Jared's mouth.

'We're going on a date tomorrow.' I smiled.

'Yes! Get in! Pay up Quil, they're going on a date.' A dejected looking Quil slapped a 5 into Jared's hand.

'Wait, you guys bet on what was going to happen?'

'Well, we saw what Sam wanted to say to you in his head, and then Quil said he'd be too pussy to do it and I said he wouldn't, so I won.' Jared laughed at the irony of calling his alpha a pussy when they were, in fact, wolves.

'Hmph. I'm making dinner, do you want some?'

'Do you even have to ask Bells?' Quil said.

'Yeah, it was a bit of a stupid question.'

I cooked dinner for my wolves and headed to bed, looking forward to the next day.

SPOV

I drive home in my truck after an amazing afternoon with my imprint. I was barely paying attention to the road as I reminisced about the way her lips felt against mine, how her body felt wrapped up in my arms. A beeping horn brought me out of my reverie as I realised I had yet to go after the traffic light turned green.

I parked my car and wandered up to my tiny, perfect house. The front garden was in full bloom with spots of colour everywhere. I was very proud of my garden. I walked into the house to be met with the mouth-watering smell of lasagne. Why was that there? No-one should be here.

'Hello, who's there?'

'Oh Sammy, it's just me making your dinner like you asked me too this morning.' Emily walked out of my kitchen into the hallway wearing her apron that I bought her for Christmas one year.

'Emily?' I asked in disbelief. There was no way I asked her to make my dinner this morning. She wasn't even here this morning, she went to stay with her cousins on the other side of the reservation.

'What are you doing here Emily? We're over and I made that perfectly clear.'

'Sam, you promised we'd be together forever, you know I'm better for you than Jared's skank of a sister. She's not woman enough for you. Hell, she doesn't even know you. _I_ know you inside out. I'm the better choice.' She was pleading with me, I knew she'd taken the news of the imprint and our breaking up too calmly.

'Emily, just leave please, you're making this harder than it needs to be. We're not meant to be together and we were stupid to even try be together without the imprint. It's over and you know it.'

'Fine Sam, but don't think this is the last you'll see of me. I planned my whole life around you, and those plans are not about to fall apart, not after all this time.' She grabbed the lasagne she'd made and flounced out the door. I shut it, not caring where she was going. I made up a sandwich, not caring what was in it and headed to bed – hating my ex-girlfriend for ruining what was a perfect day.

?POV

Emily rushed in to my house holding a still warm lasagne.

'He wouldn't take me back! After all this time and everything I've done for him, He wouldn't take me back!'

'Emily, Emily, Emily,' I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the neck. 'The plan was to ruffle his feathers, I need him unfocused for my plan to work and right now, he's playing right into our hands. He's so obsessed with his new girl that he won't notice what I'm doing, all you have to do is keep disturbing the water that is their relationship and then when we take over the tribe, we'll be together as leaders and he'll be destroyed. That's what you want isn't it?'

'Yeah.' She whispered quietly. 'Sorry for overreacting.'

'It's fine babe, now come here and give me a proper kiss and then, we'll eat dinner and have dessert.' She gave me a full kiss on the lips that gave me a hint of what was to come.

'I didn't know you made dessert, what is it?'

'You.' She squealed and I chased her up the stairs. My plan was coming together now it was all about biding my time.

* * *

**Well, who did you think is ?POV, it's a little obvious… Review and let me know! **


	10. Date

**Evening all, this is yesterday's update that wasn't written due to the lovely doctors. I'm off on holiday tomorrow so updates will begin again 2 weeks on Monday. Thanks for all your support!**

**Experiment: Do people actually read my author notes? If you are reading this, drop me a review but stick your favourite animal randomly on the end so I'll know if you've read this. This is purely for experimental purposes. I'm interested in this sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilighty is Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

BPOV

As 7 o'clock came around I became increasingly nervous. It was my first ever date with Sam. I'd dressed in a skirt and nice top, hoping that I'd fit the criteria of 'Comfy smart'. I still wondered what we were doing and where we were going and had been begging Jared all afternoon to tell me. It had gotten to the point where he begged Sam to let him go on patrol so that he could get away from me as that was the one place he was allowed that I wasn't. I grumbled when he'd gone as he was my distraction to stop me from thinking about the date.

The doorbell sounded and as I was the only one in the house (because Dad was fishing with Billy – Jake's dad), I answered. Sam stood there looking completely irresistible in a white shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a bunch of daffodils in his hand which he offered me as he kissed my cheek.

'Hey, you look gorgeous this evening.' He said. 'These are for you.'

'Thanks, you look good too, thanks for the flowers. Come in, I'll just put these in a vase.'

'Okay, how was your day?'

'Long, I guess you heard from Jared that I was bugging him?'

He chuckled. 'Yeah, I'm still not gonna tell you where we're going.' I pouted. 'And that pout won't work on me missy.'

'Hmph.'

'Come on, we need to get to our destination for the evening.'

We walked out the house hand in hand and he opened the door of his truck and helped me in. We drove in silence neither of us saying anything because we didn't need to. My hand in his said it all – we were ready for this. Sam drove us towards the cliffs and I could see candles lighting up the evening sky. We stopped and Sam ran around to open my door for me.

'My lady.' Sam scoffed in a fake English accent.

'Well thank you kind sir.'

'You're very welcome.'

He pulled me towards a blanket that was laid out with an assortment of food and surrounded by candles. The cliff edge was fairly close and I could hear the waves lapping at the bottom.

'You did all this?' I asked in astonishment.

'Yep,' He said very matter of factly. 'even the cooking.'

'Wow.'

He pulled me to sit down next to him and threw an arm over my shoulder. I felt safe and warm.

As we ate, we played 20 questions.

'Favourite colour?' I asked

'Brown.'

'What!? That's a rubbish colour you can't say that.'

'It's beautiful. It's the colour of your eyes.'

'Oh.'

'My go, favourite film?' He asked.

'That's so hard! I love Disney, but I'd probably say Pirates of the Caribbean, you can't go wrong with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom dressed as pirates. You?'

'That's such a girl movie! Erm, I'd say Die Hard.'

'That's such a guy movie!'

'That's 'cos I'm a man' He said as he batted his pecs and grunted likea Neanderthal. 'First kiss?'

'It was a boy called Kyle as a dare in 8th grade. Who was yours?'

'Emily. In 10th grade, I was a late developer. And then you, and you've rated highest out of the two.'

I loved that he could tell I was feeling insecure about Emily. He'd been with her since forever and stuck through the phasing to still be with him. If I ever saw her in the street, I'd be avoiding her.

We spent to remainder of the evening feeding each other food as the sun set over the ocean. Sam gave me his jumper after it started to get cooler. I protested, but he claimed that he didn't need it anyway due to his freaky body temperature. He hadn't kissed me yet and I was starting to get agitated. Maybe he didn't want me?

'Hey, what's up? You've gone all quiet?'

'Nothing.' I mumbled, burying my face into his body.

'Yes there is, I can tell. Tell me.'

I sighed. 'Do you not want me?'

'What!? What do you mean?'

'Well you haven't kissed me all night and I was kind of hoping you would?' I asked shyly and highly embarrassed.

'Baby, I haven't kissed you because I want you to be my girlfriend before we kiss again, so, Bella Swan will you be my girlfriend?'

'Yes.'

He leaned in and captured my lips with his. I never believed people when they said that fireworks exploded and stuff when they kissed but I did now. The kiss was similar to our first one but lasted longer and Sam was firmer, not hesitant about rejection. When he pulled away he had a huge grin on his face.

'Hey girlfriend, was that kiss satisfactory?'

'Yes, thank you boyfriend, but we may need to kiss again to be sure.'

He chuckled and leaned in again.

'How about now?'

'That'll do for the time being.'

'We better be getting back, it's getting cold and I don't want you getting sick.' He kissed my hair to show that he was being over protective because he was my boyfriend, not because he was some crazy stalker freak.

'I'll be fine but you're right, we probably should get back. Dad'll be wanting to know that I'm ok.'

'Ok, you doing anything tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I've got to go shopping to get some weather appropriate clothes, my stuff from phoenix won't last long.'

'Well you can keep my jumper, I won't be needing it and I like seeing you in my clothes with my scent all over you.' He said nuzzling my neck.

I pushed him off. 'Okay you caveman, take me home.'

We drove back and as we reached the door, Sam gave me a kiss on the lips. I looked at him for explanation .

'I can't do it while your dad's there can I? I'll see you the day after tomorrow.'

'Ok. Bye.'

I walked into my house with his kisses lingering on my lips.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. They're too cute.**

**If you review, Sam will give you his hoodie.**


	11. Cuddles and Chocolate

**Evening all! So, I had a good holiday apart from getting sick on the journey home which wasn't fun which kind of inspired this chapter. I wish I had a Sam to look after me ;) Anyway, for theose of you who don't remember, Renee's a bitch. Just thought I'd put that out there. See you Thursday.**

**Experiment: It was about 50/50 over who read my AN and who didn't.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilighty is Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

BPOV

It had been 2 weeks since Sam and I had been on our amazing first date. Since then, we'd been out twice more – once to the cinema and another time to the park in Port Angeles for ice cream. We'd also just hung out at his place and cuddled on the sofa. We'd become much more comfortable in our relationship and although we'd not said the big 'I love you', I knew I cared for him deeply and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, imprint or no imprint. We'd not gone much further physically and I was glad as Sam was my first serious relationship. He did make a lot of innuendos though that had me blushing.

Tonight we were supposed to go out but I'd gotten sick. I was curled up in bed when Jared offered to ring Sam to cancel. Ten minutes later Sam turned up on the doorstep with chocolate, a hot water bottle and some films to make me feel better.

'Hey baby, you feeling any better?' he asked as he brushed my hair out of my eyes.

'Not really.' I croaked back. 'What are you doing here? You don't want to catch anything.'

'I can't catch colds and stuff, my body's higher temperature automatically wards them off. And I wanted to see you, I brought chocolate.' He wiggled it around in the air as if I was a dog and he had the ball I wanted to chase.

'Gimme!' I reached out for it and he complied by putting it into my hands.

'Squidge up, I think a cuddle would make you feel better.' My man was surprisingly a big fan of snuggling. I got the impression that Emily was never bothered about it and he liked the closeness. 'Bells you're freezing, you want the hot water bottle as well?'

'Please.' I said through a mouthful of chocolate.

'Okay gorgeous, I'll go fill it up, you want anything else?'

'Just a wolf to cuddle with.'

'That was already guaranteed.' He kissed my forehead and went to sort my hot bottle out.

When he got back I was a good way into my chocolate and the comfort food was definitely helping me feel better.

When Sam came back he'd changed into his pyjamas – some flannel pants with Christmas trees on and a red t shirt.

'What?' he asked when I looked at him funny. 'These are comfier than normal clothes and they're the only pyjamas I have. And my mom insists we wear them on Christmas Day.' He climbed back into bed with me and whispered in my ear. 'Normally I wear nothing to bed.' I shivered and blushed while he chuckled. It wasn't fair that he could illicit that sort of reaction even when I was feeling rubbish. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in close.

'So which of these do you wanna watch? These are what Leah recommended so I hope they're ok.'

'Erm, I don't know, you choose, I'll probably fall asleep anyway.'

'How about The Lion King? As long as you promise not to cry when Mufasa dies.'

'I can't guarantee that, but I'd love to watch it.'

'Okay.' He popped it into the DVD player and we watched the little cartoon animals act out the story.

Despite Sam asking me not to cry, I did. He quietly kissed my tears away and handed me tissues. He was perfect.

I was surprised we were not being investigated every 5 seconds by Jared or my dad. I guess they trusted Sam and me not to do anything as Jared would know as soon as the two of them phased. I liked that they could trust us. With Sam being 3 years older than me at 21, they would probably put some sort of restrictions on staying over when we got to that stage.

I'd fallen asleep towards the end of the film and when I woke up there was a hard chest as my pillow. I lifted my head to see my boyfriend fast asleep snoring lightly. He looked so cute and much younger than his real age. I was feeling much better so I reached up and kissed his jaw.

He sleepily blinked his eyes and looked down at me.

'Hey baby, you have a nice nap? Feeling better?' He asked - his voice still sleep filled.

'Yeah, I am feeling better, looks like you had a nice nap too.' I giggled.

'Yeah I did, cos' you were in my arms.'

'Corny.'

'But true.' He leaned down to kiss me but I pushed him away.

'My mouth isn't clean.'

He pouted. 'Fine. Go brush your teeth, I want my goodnight kiss.' He sighed and looked at the clock. 'I better head back it's 10.'

I went to brush my teeth and when I came back into the room Sam was dressed in the clothes he arrived in. I walked up to him and we kissed, longer than we had before with just a hint of tongue. Sam moaned into my mouth and I giggled as I pulled away.

'You can't giggle at me.'

'I think the reactions you have are funny.'

'It's not my fault you're so sexy.' He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

'Hush now.'

There was a knock at the door and Jared stuck his head through.

'Hey Sam, Bells, glad you're looking better, Mom's on the phone for you.'

Having never told Jared and Charlie what my mom was really like they thought we got on.

'Okay, I'll be down in a minute.' I said hesitantly.

He ducked out the door and Sam cradled my face in his hands.

'What's wrong? Why are you freaking out about your mom?'

'I'm fine, I'm not freaking out.'

'Baby don't lie to me, I can tell.'

'Can I tell you later? I'd rather get this call out of the way.'

'Okay.' He kissed me quickly on the mouth and we walked down the stairs together. 'I'll see you soon, I'll text you tonight.'

'Mm, okay, bye.'

I walked to the phone and picked it up, not looking forward to the conversation I was about to have.

'Hello?'

'Hello Isabella.'

* * *

**Ooooo exciting. I LOVE THE LION KING.**

**Reviews equal cuddles from Sam, I wish I could cash in.**


	12. Phone Call and Cullens

**Hello! Long time no see/read. Sorry! I go back to school tomorrow (Urgh) and I've been really busy enjoying my last few weeks of freedom. **

**To the reviewer who asked about Bella's mum: Bella's mum was a bitch really. She didn't look after her and got drunk and left her alone, not abusive like hitting her or anything but just not caring and Bella had enough, that's why she left.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilighty is Stephanie Meyer's.**

**P.S Sorry there's not much fluff in this chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

_I walked to the phone and picked it up, not looking forward to the conversation I was about to have._

'_Hello?'_

'_Hello Isabella.'_

'What do you want?'

'Just ringing to find out when my favourite daughter is coming home?' I would be surprised if that's all she was after, she probably wanted me home so someone would take care of her and her childish antics. Well that person wasn't going to be me anymore.

'Mom, I'm your only daughter. You know I'm not coming back, I told you after the stunts you've pulled, I'd rather be where I'm wanted, appreciated and not ignored.' I was getting rather exasperated.

'I never ignored you! You were always my number one priority. But Isabella you know that I've changed, I want you home, things aren't the same.'

'Yeah right, I was your number one priority when you went out drinking until 3am, when you had sex with strangers while I was in the house and when you got so drunk you couldn't even remember your own name. I'm sure that I was your number one. Anyway, _this_ is my home now and I'm never coming back. Please don't call again.' I hung up the phone hoping that it would deter her from calling in the future.

'Bells, everything alright?'

'Yeah dad, everything's fine, she's just irritating me.'

'She always did have that talent. You feeling any better?' He chuckled and smiled at me.

'Much thanks, I'm off to bed, I'll see you in the morning.'

'Night sweetheart.'

I trudged up the stairs to find my phone buzzing with a text from Sam.

_Hey gorgeous, hope you're okay now, I'm home safe, sleep well xox_

I felt a smile appear on my face. Sam was perfect and I could feel myself falling for him.

_Yes thanks, night xox_

I hit send and snuggled down in my bed that still smelled of Sam. I fell asleep wrapped in his scent knowing it would please him.

SPOV

After spending a lovely evening with my imprint (even if she was sick), I headed home wondering what had got her flustered about the phone call from her mom. Falling asleep with her wrapped in my arms was incredible. I loved her so much and was planning on telling her soon. I just hoped Jared didn't get wind of it before the plan came together.

Once inside my house, I showered and got ready for bed when I heard a howl coming from the treaty line, presumably from Seth who was on patrol. I ran out the door, phased and ran to meet him.

_Hey Seth, what's up?_

_The Cullens want to talk, they said they found something we should be aware of._

_Okay, be there in a min._

I arrived at the treaty line to see Seth and the Cullens standing on opposite sides. I could feel Paul, Jared and Jacob all phasing in. I would be more comfortable with more wolves on our side.

_Paul, Jared, Jacob get your butts here. Is the mind-reader willing to translate Seth?_

The mind reader answered instead of Seth. 'Yes, I am.'

_Okay, wait 'til the others get here before you begin. _

He nodded.

Jared, Paul and Jacob all ran into the clearing, their minds buzzing with questions.

_The Cullens have something they need to tell us so whenever you're ready._

'We found a scent on one of our feeding trips that we're pretty sure didn't belong to you, we wanted to ask if you knew about them, it was other wolves, different to you, but similar.

_They're from the Makah reservation, our ancestors are the same._

'The point is, we could hear them thinking and there were flashes of your imprint Sam mixed in with you and the pack, and the thoughts weren't pleasant.

I growled. Bella was precious, they had better not be planning on hurting her.

_Well we don't exactly get on but I can't see a reason for them to attack us. We've always respected their borders, although they don't always respect ours. _I mused.

'We thought you should know what we knew. They smelled us but didn't try to attack. We're not sure why, we haven't got a treaty with them as your land comes between us but they were definitely off their land at the time. Maybe they're looking to relocate?'

_I don't know, thanks for the information. We'll tell the elders and see what they have to say._

We parted ways and the pack and I headed home, leaving Paul on patrol. The Makahs better keep away from Bella. I knew Emily had gone back to her home there but her insight on us wouldn't really help them in any way as we kept her out of business because she wasn't an imprint. That was really the only way they could get information about us to use to their advantage.

Ephraim POV

'Okay I'm in. That bitch still won't come home which would benefit us both. Just tell me what I need to do.' Excellent. Renee had played right into my hands. She thought she was getting her daughter back – someone to cook and clean, in reality, Bella would be dying while Sam watched helpless. My plan was forming.

'Thanks Renee, I'll get back to you on your part, I'm biding my time for a bit longer, Bella will be back with you soon.' I soothed her, she had to stay on my side or I would lose everything I'd worked for.

* * *

**Ooooooooo, Ephraim's plan is forming. But will Sam and Bella avoid it?**


	13. Beach Cuddles

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've decided to scrap the schedule as it clearly isn't working haha. Enjoy the chapter, it's pretty fluffy cos Sam and Bella are cute.**

**If any of you have any suggestions/ideas hit me with them as I'm open to new things.**

**So what's new in my life? Well I got straight A's on my GCSEs which was a miracle considering how much time I've had off school and now I'm back and have just started Year 11 which is fun. What's knew with you?**

**If anyone's actually reading this would you like to be involved in a secret code, similar to what I've done before in previous chapters? At the end of your review (which I will love you forever for) put your favourite Twilight character and why as it's less that 3 months til Breaking Dawn comes out here in the UK! So yeah. Have a good time until I see you again. Happy Friday.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilighty is Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the next day snuggled under the covers in my nice warm and cosy bed. I could hear Jared just coming up the stair so I presumed he'd been on patrol all night. I felt sorry for him, I didn't know how I would cope if I was a wolf. I need my sleep. I plodded downstairs and ate my breakfast alone as Charlie had gone to the station. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Sam.

_Hey Beautiful, hope you're feeling better this morning, want to do something? xox_

I texted back with _Love to, where and when? Xox_

_You choose xox_

_Wanna just go down to the beach and have a picnic? I'm not really up for doing anything too strenuous. xox_

_Sounds good, I'll pick you up in an hour. See you later beautiful xox_

_Bye __ xox_

With my plans for the day with Sam finalised I went upstairs to take a shower. After I had gotten dressed I made sandwiches for the two of us leaving some out on a plate for Jared when he woke up as I knew he would be hungry. I was dancing around the kitchen with my apron on when I heard a chuckle from the doorway. Sam was standing there trying to hold back his laughter.

'He beautiful, nice moves you've got there.'

'Shut up.' I replied blushing red, 'Or you won't be getting any lunch.'

'I was only joking sweetheart, you looked adorable.'

I humphed and went off to grab the box to put the food in but Sam caught me in his arms and wrapped himself around me.

'Sorry beautiful.' He pouted. He knew I couldn't resisted the pout.

' 're forgiven.' I sighed

'Can I have my good morning kiss now?' He enquired, a cheeky look on his face.

'I spose.' I replied and quickly pressed my lips to his. 'There.'

'Thank you baby.' He said still keeping his arms in a vice as I tried to escape to get the food box.

'Where do you think you're going?' He said.

'To get our picnic.' I replied and he released me but refused to let me get the box.

'Well remembered! I kind of forgot the essential item – Food! Let me grab the box, are you ready to go?'

'It's alright and yeah I am, let me just grab my purse and leave a note for Jared.'

Jared,

I've gone out with Sam. The sandwich on the table is for you. See you later, I have my phone with me.

B xx

With Jared sorted I followed Sam out to his car where he held the door open for me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips when I was buckled in.

We drove in amicable silence as Sam occasionally lifted our entwined hands to give my knuckles kisses.

'I'm beginning to get jealous of my knuckles.' I laughed, 'They're getting more kissing action than me!'

'I'm sure that can be remedied soon.' He grinned slyly.

We arrived at the beach to see it was practically deserted save for a few dog walkers. Sam helped me out of his truck and whispered 'You want the kissing situation remedied?' I nodded. 'How's this?'

He pressed my body with the length of his up against his truck and kissed me with passion. His tongue glided along my lip begging for permission to enter. I slipped my tongue out to join his. This was one of the most passionate and desperate kisses we'd ever shared and I knew I loved him. No-one else could ever make me feel this way. With me realisation I kissed him back harder.

'Wow.' He said when we finally pulled away.

'That's about right.' I replied burying my face in the crook of his warm neck.

'Come on sweetheart, let's go cuddle in the sand.' We walked off with his arm around my shoulder -with him occasionally kissing my head.

Once we were set up with our rug out and picnic basket on it as well as us, we snuggled not needing the extra blanket we would have needed if Sam wasn't stupidly warm.

'Bella?'

'Yeah?'

'I want you to know that I don't care that we've not been together that long or that we're young but you're my whole world and I don't care who knows. You're sweet and perfect and so damn sexy without realising it and I want you to know I love you. And I'll never stop loving you.'

I blushed and was lost for words. Sam looked down at me with his big brown eyes full up with love for me with tears shimmering down the edges.

'Sam, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me and I love you too. You're perfect.'

He leaned forward and I met him more than halfway. The kiss was full of sweetness and love and laziness as we knew we had time just to be together and be happy. I was crying as we pulled away and Sam chuckled, wiped my tears away, kissed my forehead and pulled the food closer to us, holding the sandwich to my mouth.

We fed each other until all the food was gone with Sam eating most of it. He was a wolf after all.

He drove me back home and left me with a final kiss and an 'I love you' before driving off into the night.

* * *

**Everybody together, Awwwwwww. Ta ra. Leave and review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Fight

**Hey! It's me. Hope you're all well.**

**Now to the pressing issues. **

_**THERE WERE ONLY 5 REVIEWS! **_

**I was not feeling the love. Reviews make me update faster so please review. I will love you forever.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilighty is Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

BPOV

A week had passed since Sam and I had said the big 'I love you.' and things had been great but I was ready to take things further physically, not going all the way, but just a bit more. We'd been spending lots of time with each other and I knew it made him happy to be with me – knowing I was safe. Ephraim and his pack had been coming onto our land and it was getting to Sam. He didn't understand what Ephraim had against him. To be honest no-one did. Emily had gone back to live with the Makahs and for all we knew, she could be feeding them information on the way the pack worked. Sam hadn't told her anything too secret as she wasn't an imprint, but it could still be enough to throw a spanner in the works.

I was spending the evening at Sam's house as my Dad had let me stay over. He was comfortable with Sam once Jared had assured him that his intentions were honourable.

Sam's house was perfect. I was out of the centre of La Push down a little track road. There were honeysuckle creeping up the walls and the garden was neat and pretty. I knew that Sam had moved out of the house he had lived in with Emily because he couldn't stand the memories and he knew I would be more comfortable starting someone fresh with him. The work he'd put into the hosue made me so proud of him. The inside had been newly painted and furniture was bought.

He had cooked me dinner while I made the salad and we ate it sat at his kitchen table surrounded by candlelight. After, we watched a movie but I was too distracted by Sam's body against mine. I tilted my head so he could kiss me and things got heated quickly. Sam sighed and pulled his lips from me. Mine and Sam's physical relationship hadn't gone too far as I think he felt that he couldn't do anything until I was 18. I wasn't ready to go all the way but there was other stuff we could do. I was getting frustrated.

'Sam. For God's sake.' I shouted angrily, pulling out of his embrace and moving to the other end of the sofa.

The look of hurt of Sam's face cut straight through me but I swallowed the guilt down.

'What Bells? What did I do?'

'It's more what you didn't do, you never touch me, do you not want me? Am I that unattractive?'

'God Bella, No! I thought you didn't want to do that yet? When we last talked about it you said you weren't ready! I was trying not to push you.' He replied exasperatedly.

'I'm not ready for _that_, but it's not like you can't touch my boobs!' I thought for a second and realised why Sam didn't want me. I knew the thoughts were irrational but they were out of my mouth before I could stop them. 'I know what this is! You don't want me because you feel obligated to because of the imprint. That's why you went with Emily in the first place – so you could do something in your life that wasn't forced by fate.'

Sam started shaking and his fists were curled up by his sides.

'You think that's why I was with Emily! Purely so I could do something that wasn't handed to me by my ancestors. I thought you got it! I love _you _and God knows I want you but you're a child in the eyes of the law and I'm not going to do something that a) could jeopardise our relationship and b) might not end once it's started. I don't touch you because I don't think I could stop.'

Tears of frustration rolled down my face while Sam continued to shake and in that one moment, I was scared of him.

'I'm not a child! I get I'm not sexy but I'm offering myself up on a pl-'

We were cut off by a knock at the door and Sam sighed frustratedly and went to answer it. I stayed curled up on the couch – tears streaming down my face.

'Emily, what do you want? Now is not a good time.' He growled at her.

'Sammy, I wanted to talk, why isn't now a good time? We both know that there's no-one here apart from you.'

'Actually there is, and we're in the middle of something, and I don't want to talk to you, there's nothing to say – I'm not coming back to you.'

'But I have information about Bella, she's been screwing around behind yo-'

'Bye Emily.' Sam shut the door in her face and came to sit next to me. I was still crying and he picked me up and scooped me into his arms. I struggled but he was stronger.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered. 'You're not a child, I didn't mean it, I love you.' He started wiping the tears from my face.

'Me too, I'm just so frustrated and I feel like you're always with the pack trying to sort out this Ephraim thing and then you're still all keyed up when you're with me.'

'I know, I'll try harder. I feel so protective of you and that's why I want to sort it out. You wanna curl up in bed and forget the world?'

'Yeah,' I whispered back to him. 'I love you too you know?'

'I do.'

Sam carried me up to his room and gently laid me down on the bed. He pulled a t shirt and a pair of boxers out of his drawers and gave them to me to get changed into. I pulled them on while he was in the bathroom and curled up under the covers. Sam came back and pulled me onto his chest and kissed me lightly. My eyes were sore from crying and I could feel myself falling asleep.

Just before I fell into the peaceful dreamland I heard 'Sleep now baby, I love you.' And with Sam's words ringing in my ears, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, their first fight. How was it?**

**Reviews = Sam giving you his t shirts. Which I would review hundreds of times for.**


End file.
